For Eternity
by Manixa
Summary: SasoDei. AUGuitarist Sasori falls for the reincarnation of a loved one. Cheesy summary, but oh well. R&R :3
1. Chapter 1

For Eternity

永遠　の　ため

Chapter One

Sasori sat on a rooftop, the nightly breeze lightly blowing his mahogany-red locks. Neon lights and flashy sign illuminated the starless sky.

His feet dangled off the side of the building while ant-sized people filled the streets leading their insignificant lives. It seemed the city never slept. That was fine, he decided, since he rarely slept anymore. When was the last time he slept decently? Certainly it hadn't been since…

Deidara yawned as he walked down the street. Working double shifts had been unavoidable. He sighed as he walked into a convenient store. At least it got the bills paid.

He pulled out his wallet, and absently watched a moth fly out as he opened the billfold and plucked out a small wad of ones. Deidara smiled wryly. It looked like snack cakes and ramen were on the menu for the next week and a half. He grabbed and armful of snack cakes and trekked to the register.

Sasori shook his head, pushing his thoughts into the depths of his mind. He had more important things to do than to reminisce the past. He walked to the edge of the roof and hopped onto the fire escape then made his way into the street.

He pushed his way through the mass of people to a coffee shop on the corner.

After ordering a large black coffee, Sasori pushed his way through the mass and strolled down the sidewalk. He couldn't risk getting fatigued tonight; Itachi would have his head. He lifted the Styrofoam mug to his lips and inhaled the revitalizing smell of the coffee. The coffee had no more than touched his lips when it was splattered all over him.

"**_Fuck_**," Sasori howled as the unnaturally hot coffee burned his flesh.

The person who had bumped into him was on his hands and knees, rushing to pick up his belongings before they got stepped on. As soon as he managed to get all the items into his paper bag, he rose.

"I'm so sorry, un!" the person said apologetically. His blue eyes were wide with concern. He pulled his blonde bangs behind his left ear then opened his mouth to speak. He then turned disappeared in the crowd.

Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the person disappear in the crowd. The hair…and the odd speech pattern…There was no mistaking it. Sasori smiled. He had been waiting a long time for this.

Sasori continued walking, nonchalantly unbuttoning his shirt to relieve his burning skin. He turned down a dark alleyway, ignoring a few sleeping homeless men. He opened a dark iron door at the end of the alley. He stepped in and cast his shirt to the side.

He glanced over at the other people in the room as he got his guitar out of the case. Itachi, the band's hotheaded lead singer, was yelling at the bassist, Tobi. Kisame, the drummer, was pretending to sleep while he leaned against the wall.

"Do you understand, Tobi?" Itachi hissed.

Sasori ignored them as he tuned his guitar. Tobi always annoyed Itachi, so this was nothing new.

"And that stupid mask! It annoys me."

"I can't help that, Itachi-san! No one can see my face!" Tobi pleaded, hugging his bass.

Itachi said nothing. Instantly, he whirled around to Sasori, his long black hair gliding as he abruptly turned. "And you, Sasori, are late!"

Sasori didn't bother to look up. "I ran into somebody."

Silence…

After a moment, Kisame spoke. "Was it _him_?"

Sasori shrugged. "It is possible. If it was, we'll meet again." He paused. "If it wasn't...he is simply an asshole who spilled my coffee on me."

Deidara walked into his small apartment. He set the paper bag on the counter. He walked over to his answer machine and pressed play.

_"Deidara…cough…this is your mother. Call me back."_

He reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed home. It rang twice before his mother picked answered the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was rough and husky.

"Hi Mom…" Deidara tried to ignore the unhealthy sound of her voice. He couldn't bare it.

His mother wheezed. "Dei…how are you?"

"I'm fine Mom." He paused. "You don't sound to good, Mom."

"Don't worry about me, Deidara. I'm old."

Deidara put away his groceries, slightly dreading what he knew she would say next.

"Have you found any nice girls in the city?"

"No Mom. I barely have any spare time right now, un."

She coughed. "You need to find yourself a nice, older girl who'll take care of you. I'm worried about you."

A few minutes later, Deidara hung up the phone. He took his hair out of its typical ponytail. His hair bounced happily as he walked to the window and gazed out.

His thoughts returned to an hour earlier. He felt horrible for running into that man. There was nothing he could do to help…except maybe offer his body as a punching bag. And there was no way in hell he'd do that. He couldn't see the man's features too well; his face was mostly shadowed. Still, Deidara got the vibe that the man was not someone to fuck with.

Deidara shook his thoughts away and walked into the bathroom. He quickly washed the day away in the shower. Luckily, he finished before the water got too unbearably cold. He dried off with a towel and headed to bed. He'd have to get that water heater fixed when he had more money.

He crawled into bed and drifted into dreamland before his head even hit the pillow…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sasori examined a bass guitar. The neck looked like furnished wood, the rest of it pink. He grinned and picked it up. "Hey Tobi, how about this one?"

Tobi turned and walked over to Sasori. He quickly shook his head. "No way, Sasori-san! I want something different."

"We wouldn't have to be shopping for another bass if you hadn't busted it up at the show last night."

Tobi laughed. "But, Sasori-san, the crowd loved it."

Sasori nodded as he rested the bass back into its place. "I'm going to look at straps. Let me know when you find something." He barely had time to escape before Tobi called after him again.

"Sasori-san, I found it!" Tobi cheered, waving an arm to usher him over.

Sasori strolled over. "Well, let's see it."

Tobi revealed his chosen bass. Its neck was solid black, the body was also black, but also had orange stripes that swirled around the body. "Well, what do you think, Sasori-san?"

Sasori ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "It certainly suits you, Tobi."

"So can I get it?" Tobi was nearly shaking with excitement.

"Sure Tobi…"

Once the bass was paid for, Sasori and Tobi walked out of the store into the mall. Sasori glanced over at Tobi. Much to his annoyance, Tobi was shaking again.

"Tobi, chill out."

"Sasori-san, lets go get ice cream!" Tobi cheered joyfully, pointing towards the food court.

Sasori frowned. "You've had enough sugar, I think."

"But Sasori-san!" Tobi whined. "Can we go to the toy store?"

Sasori shoved his fists into his pockets. "What am I, your babysitter?"

"Mhm!" Tobi nodded cheerfully. "Zetsu-san said for you to watch over me." He tugged on Sasori's hand. "Let's go to the toy store!"

"Let go of my hand," Sasori ordered, but it was useless. Tobi only tightened his grip and proceeded to drag Sasori into the toy store.

Deidara sat behind the counter. Business was slow at this time of day, so he enjoyed his break by molding his clay into a giraffe. He was so absorbed in making zoo animals he didn't notice Tobi and Sasori walk in.

"WOW! Sasori-san, look at all these toys!" Tobi exclaimed, finding himself in this newly found paradise. He looked around rapidly, trying to take it all in at once. His gaze turned to the counter and saw an elephant. As he reached to touch it, Deidara pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch these, un." Deidara said protectively.

"Why?" Tobi whined.

Sasori raised his eyebrow. It was him after all. He looked down at the sculptures as he listened to the defensiveness in the blonde's voice. Maybe he finally figured out what art truly was…

"My art is a BANG!" Deidara cheered. He then spoke in a serious tone. "I don't want it blowing up in my face."

Sasori shook his head. …Obviously not. Sasori was caught up in his own thoughts. What should he say? That he knew the person this blonde was reincarnated from? No, that would ruin everything. Sasori cleared his throat. "You're the person from last Thursday night."

Deidara looked up, wide-eyed. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear, un!"

Sasori nodded. "It's okay." He held his hand out. "I'm Sasori."

Deidara rose and shook his hand. "I'm Deidara, un."

Tobi couldn't stand being left out. "I'm Tobi! That's me!"

Deidara grinned at him. "Nice to meet you, Tobi. " He paused. "Want to see my art bang?"

"Yeah!" Tobi exclaimed as he followed Deidara into the back of the store. He chattered happily about blowing things up and how he banged up his bass guitar the night before. He didn't bother stopping when Deidara stopped to talk to a girl.

"Ino, watch over the front desk, un."

The girl flicked her hair. "You're telling me what to do? I'll get you fired!"

Deidara continued speaking, his voice remaining calm. "You may be my boss's daughter, but from 9 to 5 I am in charge. Go watch the desk now, un."

Ino sulked and stomped to the front desk.

Sasori saw the girl approach. He decided in seconds that he did not want to be around her. He hated people like her. He walked up beside Tobi to prevent himself from strangling the girl for having such a spoiled attitude.

Deidara opened a curtain and led Sasori and Tobi into the back room. The room was empty and uninteresting; except for the various scorch marks on the grey cement floor and the random holes in the white plaster walls.

Deidara turned to Tobi and smiled. "Are you ready to see a bang?"

Tobi grinned. "Yeah! Aren't you, Sasori-san?"

Sasori kept his groan to himself. How are the future generations going to see beauty if you blow it up? "…Sure."

Deidara tossed the elephant in the air. As if on command, the elephant exploded. A few pieces of clay ricocheted and punctured the walls.

Tobi was in awe. "How did you do that?"

"It's my little secret, un."

"Can you do it again?"

Deidara paused. "Nah, I'll do more if you come back another day and buy something."

Sasori frowned. "Is that how you sell you toys?"

Deidara grinned. "No, I'm just behind on my quota."

"Toy sellers have quotas?"

Deidara stared blankly. "Well, I do."

Tobi leaned against the wall, twiddling his thumbs. "You know, this conversation Is pointless. Why don't you come to one of our shows? Our next one is Saturday."

Deidara cocked his head. "Shows? Oh, your band." He answered his own question, recalling Tobi babbling about it earlier.

"Yeah, you should totally come." Tobi pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Deidara. "Give this to the bouncer and you can get into the show for free."

Deidara stared at the card. "Thanks. I guess I'll go, un."

Tobi beamed. "I better see you there."

Deidara watched the two walk out of the store. He glanced at the card again, which had the word "Akatsuki" inscribed in it. He shoved the card into his pocket and went back to work.

Sasori smirked inwardly as he walked out of the mall to his car. It looks like Tobi had done his work for him. He unlocked the driver side door, and looked up to see Tobi skipping. He shook his head. "Come on, Tobi. Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

For Eternity, Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Please review. If there's anyway I can improve my writing, let me know.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto is the awesome guy that owns Naruto and everyone in it. Not me, unfortunately.

Saturday came quickly for Akatsuki. Time flew by quickly as the band prepared with countless meticulous rehearsals, designed of course, by their merciless lead singer. Tobi was the first to tire from the excessive rehearsal and the only to complain. Friday night, he dramatically collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"I don't understand," Tobi had said, "Why we have to keep practicing like this, Itachi-san. My fingers are bleeding!"

Itachi had simply rolled his eyes. "To be the best, you have to work hard, Tobi...If you can't handle your fingers bleeding, play with your toes."

The numerous rehearsals had been worth it. Everyone was perfectly in synch. Tobi hadn't learned how to play with his toes, but he could play his new guitar with such awesome technique that it was like he had been playing this guitar for years and not days.

Sasori sat in the corner of the backstage warm up room, tuning his guitar. He glanced to the other side of the room, seeing Itachi pace anxiously. "Nervous much?"

Itachi didn't glance over. "No. Tonight…Is very important."

Tobi cocked his head, confused. "What makes this concert so important?"

"Every concert is important, Tobi," Kisame said.

Zetsu, a green-haired man who looked like his face was painted white and black, leaned against the doorway, wrinkling his grey suit. He flicked his wrist casually as he spoke. "Putting it simply, the reason tonight is so important is not us, but the band opening for us."

"What do you mean "us"? You're not in the band." Tobi shook his head.

"I am Akatsuki's manager, event coordinator, and legal representative," Zetsu said dully.

Tobi paused, and then spoke abruptly. "Okay, so who is opening for us?"

"You _don't_ know anything do you?" Itachi said irritably.

Tobi grinned, the insult not fazing him. "Of course not, Itachi-san."

Sasori spoke as he finished tuning his tuning his guitar, his voice calm and even. "Hebi is opening for us. It's Itachi's brother's band."

"Hebi is a fairly new band, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke as lead vocalist, Karin as back up vocalist and guitar, Juugo as bassist, and Suigetsu as drummer." Zetsu paused. "My sources also tell me Hebi is very popular with the ladies."

Tobi frowned. "What are you, their stalker?"

"As your manager it is my job to be on the lookout for worthy competition."

"Meaning the reason Itachi-san is so stressed out if because he knows Hebi is better than us?" Tobi asked, purposely pushing Itachi's buttons.

"I'll kill you, Tobi!" Itachi growled maliciously.

"If you say so, Itachi-san."

Deidara looked at the back of the card he had been given days before, then to an old warehouse which bore the same address as the one on the card. _This is where the concert is being held? You gotta be kidding me. _

After scoping around the building, Deidara decided there had to be some mix-up. He headed back to his car very frustrated.

"Dei-da-ra-kun!" A feminine voice cooed cheerfully.

Deidara turned to find Ino waving at him as she approached him, accompanied by a pink-haired girl.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ino."

"I'll say. I didn't know you liked underground music." She nudged him happily. "You're here to see Hebi, right?"

Deidara felt slightly relieved. He did find the right place. "Actually, I'm supposed to see Akatsuki."

Ino frowned. "Oh, well, they play after Hebi. Trust me, Hebi is sooo much better. Right, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl grinned. "Duh. Sasuke-kun is in it. He's so sexy."

"Like he'd want to be with a giant forehead like you!"

"Who did he sit by in school, Ino? If I'm not mistaken, it was ME." Sakura said triumphantly.

Deidara felt a migraine coming on. "Why don't you two show me the way in?"

"Sure," the girls said in unison as they headed into the warehouse. Deidara felt like an idiot. Why didn't he think of trying the front door?

"So, Deidara, do you have a girlfriend?"

Deidara looked at Sakura surprised. "What? …No."

"You're not gay, are you?"

"NO," Deidara answered certainly. What kind of question was that? He hadn't dated in a while, but damn.

Luckily, the conversation couldn't progress any further. Almost immediately after Deidara's reply, the lights shut off. Voices echoed the warehouse, waiting in anticipation for Hebi to open.

Suddenly, blue lights illuminated the stage, the members of Hebi standing with their instruments abnormally still.

Deidara was up in the front, as he had followed Sakura and Ino's lead by pushing his way through the crowd. He looked onward at the lead singer. He the guy he assumed was Sasuke after noticing how the girls around him were practically melting.

"Thank you for showing up tonight, everyone," Sasuke spoke into his microphone. "We are Hebi."


	4. Chapter 4

For Eternity, Chapter Four

By Takika

A/N: Thank you for all my reviewers and everyone else who reads this. I'm doing my best to keep this going. If you have any suggestions, let me know. This chapter is kind of cheesy and dumb in my opinion, but whatever. Also, the song Hebi is performing is "Nyphetamine" by Cradle of Filth.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Girls screamed everywhere, invading Deidara's ears like a pierce humming sound. What was this, a boy band concert? For Christ's sake! The girls called for Sasuke and Suigetsu, some for Karin, even, yelling how much they loved them, and how much they want to sleep with them. The gigantic bassist was forgotten like background scenery.

Deidara couldn't figure out what was so great about this Sasuke guy. Yeah, he had a pretty face, but since when did guys wear eyeliner? Deidara decided he needed to get out more. He felt like he'd been living under a rock.

Karin looked just plain _odd_ to Deidara. Was she making her own fashion statement by wearing black thick rimmed glasses with her vibrant red hair? It was like combining 'Emo' and 'Punk.'

And eternity later, the high-pitched screaming died down. Seconds after it did, Hebi began to play. It sounded loud, heavy, and eerie, but melodious all at the same time. Performance alone, Deidara had seen nothing like it. They were all mesmerizing.

Karin strummed her guitar, her hair covering her face as she had it tilted down while she played. She then looked up, her lips nearly brushing the microphone as she sung.

_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V'' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones  
_

Karin's voice was astounding, but that's not what shocked Deidara. It was Sasuke's. How could that kid get his voice so…rough? It seemed so unreal, but Deidara decided it was nearly impossible to imitate.

_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to thy razor  
That never enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again?_

Deidara couldn't really understand what he was saying, but Deidara still liked it. He began to wonder…If Hebi is this good…how good would Akatsuki be?

* * *

Sasori leaned his head against the wall as he sat on a bench in the warm-up room. He had no interest in watching Hebi perform. It was just a concert. Just like tonight was just a night. There would be plenty of others.

He drifted into sleep, despite the loud booming from the performing band. Soon, he found himself dreaming….

_He watched the blonde eat his chocolate bar messily. He smiled seductively and gingerly licked the chocolate off his fingers._

_"Sasori-danna…" The blonde said a little uncertainly._

_"What?"_

_"What would you do if I died?"_

_Sasori stopped, and leaned back in his seat, considering what he was asked. "I would…die."_

"_Why would you do that, un?"_

"_There would be no point in life," Sasori said simply._

"_Sasori-danna?"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me you won't die after I do."_

"_Why should I?"_

_Deidara leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That way we can meet each other in the next life."_

_Sasori frowned. They could see each other in the next life even if he died now. He decided to humor Deidara and not reason with Deidara and his logic. "Fine."_

"Sasori-san, Sasori-san, Sasori-san," Tobi chanted repeatedly.

Sasori opened his eyes and looked at him irritably. "What, Tobi?"

"Zetsu-san said you are a puppet. Is that true?"

"_What_?"

"So, are you atomically correct or are you like one of those Ken dolls?"

"Tobi, I should kill—"

"What are you two doing?" Itachi snapped. "We're up."

Sasori got to his feet and headed out of the room, Tobi tagging behind him.

"So, Sasori-san, where are your strings? Does your nose grow like Pinocchio when you lie?"

"No." Sasori said shortly.

"Are you sure? I think you're nose just grew a bit."

Sasori sighed irritably. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story as well as favorited it and put alerts on it. It makes me so happy and it is extremely encouraging to know that you all are enjoying this. The number of hits astounds me as well. 1238, last time I checked. That's almost as much as my myspace, and I've had that bloody thing for a year and a half. Anyway, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, because I am going to be in Europe from July 5-24 and I will not be updating during that time. Don't lose faith in me though. As long as I get reviews, I intend to finish this. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto, Lyrics: The Rose of Sharyn, by Killswitch Engage

* * *

The cheering had died down in the crowd a long moment after Hebi left the stage. The atmosphere was tense in anticipation of the night's final performance, Akatsuki.

Deidara was cramped on all sides. Ino was to his left, Sakura to his right, the metal railing in front of him, and hundreds behind him. He desperately needed fresh air. Body odor and other unpleasant smells had invaded his nasal cavity. Now that he was standing in silence and being pushed as people shuffled around, the stench was evident.

Deidara glanced to Sakura, who was staring intently at the stage. "How can you stand this?"

She looked at him, still mesmerized from Hebi's performance. "You just position yourself where you have elbow room and jab anyone in the gut that gets too close." She demonstrated by knocking the air out of some stoned kid who brushed against her shoulder.

"No…I'm talking about the smell."

Sakura paused and inhaled the air. "Oh…well…you just ignore it."

Deidara frowned. He doubted he could ignore it. He began wondering what he would go if it never left. It would be unbearable.

Suddenly, flames burst from the stage. Eerie smoke covered the stage. The stage then lit up slightly, allowing the audience to see the silhouettes of the band members.

* * *

"Sasori-san!" Tobi whispered as they stood in the dry ice smoke.

"Shut up, Tobi."

"What song are we playing first?" Tobi looked at Sasori desperately.

"For Christ's sake—"Sasori was agitated beyond words. He had _just_ told him not even five minutes before. Now he didn't have time to tell him. Kisame was counting off with his drumsticks, and anything more than a second off Itachi would be bitching for the next week. _Hopefully he figures it out…_

Sasori counted in his head along with Kisame and his drumsticks. Three…he positioned his fingers….Two….the smoke cleared…One. He began playing as Itachi began singing. He glanced over at Tobi. The kid seemed to know what he was doing. Good.

_Numb and broken, here I stand alone  
Wondering what were the last words I said to you  
Hoping, praying that I'll find a way to turn back time  
Can I turn back time?_

Sasori zoned out everything for a moment, simply playing his guitar and listening to Itachi sing the lyrics that he, Sasori, had written. He always played better when he focused just on the music, but he caught himself wondering. Did he show up?

_  
What would I give to behold  
The smile, the face of love?  
You never left me  
The rising sun will always speak your name_

Sasori forced the guitar solo to consume him, body and soul. He couldn't distract himself by thinking so foolishly. It didn't matter. …Of course it did. _This song…was written for you, Deidara, after all…_

_Numb and broken, here I stand alone  
Wondering what were the last words I said to you  
It won't be long, we'll meet again  
_

Sasori glanced over to Tobi. The fool needed Ritalin or something. He was all over the place, dancing around with his bass like a lunatic. The crowd seemed to be enjoying it though. The crowd! Scanning the crowd as he played, he spotted Deidara in the front row. How could he have missed earlier?

* * *

_What would I give to behold  
The smile, the face of love?  
You never left me  
The rising sun will always speak your name_

Deidara watched the band play. They were amazing. The singer looked like the one from Hebi, but seemed more experienced and sung a bit better. The blue guy playing the drums wasn't wearing a shirt and was all sweaty, but nonetheless was an awesome drummer. Tobi…was insane. It seemed unreal how he could move around and dance and slide on the stage all while playing. He has some restraint, it seemed. He hadn't bashed up his new bass yet. Sasori was the most interesting to watch for Deidara. Maybe it was his gracefulness? Or was it that out of all the other members, Sasori was the only one who actually sung, though it was only back up.

_It won't be long, we'll meet again  
Your memory is never passing  
It won't be long, we'll meet again  
My love for you is everlasting_

Deidara listened to the lyrics. They seemed so sad, yet hopeful. The sentimental part of him hoped that the two met again, even if it was just a song.

_I mourn for those who never knew you_

Deidara got pushed against the railing. He jabbed the guy who pushed him like Sakura had demonstrated. Nothing happened. He turned to see that his assailant was a monster of a man.

_It won't be long, we'll meet again  
Your memory is never passing  
It won't be long, we'll meet again  
My love for you is everlasting_

The man grinned at him maliciously and lifted him up. Deidara fought and squirmed, only to be thrown into the crowd. Hands invaded Deidara's personal space as he floated away from the stage. He didn't want to be dropped. The crowd was like a herd of elephants who wouldn't hesitate to trample him.

Then, he was just…let down. Deidara felt slightly confused. He didn't fall, land on his head, or have his whole body trampled into pieces. There was just this insistent tugging on his shirt. He looked up. "Ino…"

Ino nodded slightly and tugged at him harshly. "Come on. Sakura can't hold out spot forever." Deidara obliged willingly. He was going to get to see the rest of the show from the best spot.

* * *

After an eternity of amazing music, the old warehouse was clearing out. People were hitting the bars and clubs, not ready to retire for the night. Deidara lingered with Sakura and Ino, waiting for the hoard of people to dissipate.

"So, where are you headed now?" Sakura inquired, looking up at Deidara.

"I'll probably go home…un."

"No, you can't do that!" Tobi called from the stage. He put his bass back into its case and ran over, clearing the railing. "You can't go home yet!"

Deidara looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"You have to go to the after-party," Tobi replied like it was completely obvious. He glanced over to Ino and Sakura. "I guess you can come too."

Deidara looked to the girls and shrugged. "What the hell. Let's go."

* * *

Two hours later, Deidara found himself chatting animatedly with Sasori and Tobi. He had only had one beer, but it was one beer too many. He had always been a lightweight.

"So, what did you think of our show?" Tobi inquired, his black and orange mask discarded on the coffee table.

"Oh, I really liked it, un! "Specially the first song."

"Really?" Tobi giggled. "Sasori-san wrote it."

Deidara looked at the golden-brown liquid in his cup. "Oh. It seemed really sad to me. Was it about an old girlfriend, un?"

Sasori slowly smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ya-huh! I totally would believe you, UN!" Deidara chattered loudly, his unique speech pattern becoming more evident now that he had been drinking.

Sasori shook his head and began to stand up. "Maybe when you're sober."

"Ah, but I am! Tell me, tell me!" Deidara insisted, grabbing onto Sasori's shirt.

"What are you, three?" Sasori taunted lightly.

"Erm, noooo…but I was once. I had a tricycle."

"That's nice. Let go of my shirt."

Deidara let go, then stood up. "Whoa…I feel a bit wobbly."

"Maybe you should sit down, Deidara." Tobi suggested.

"No, no, I'm fine; I'm just going to--"

That's when it happened. Whether it was Deidara losing his balance, him tripping, or a combination of both, no one could be sure. Deidara fell on Sasori, pushing him onto the couch. Deidara's palm sat on Sasori's chest, while his lips met with Sasori's.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, Europe was great. If anyone wants details, I'm posting my journal entries from my trip as devinations on as I get them typed. Anyway here is [the much awaited for, I hope Chapter Six of 'For Eternity'. Be sure to review so I know how you feel about it!

Disclaimer: Naruto Characters © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Time stood still as Deidara's lips landed on Sasori's. Music seemed to have silenced, chattering ceased. All eyes were on the two men on the couch.

Deidara blinked slowly. His slightly parted lips were pressed against another man's…who neither tensed nor pushed him away. But then…neither did Deidara.

It was Sakura's gasp that broke the silence and dispelled Deidara from his shock. He instantly pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I'm sorry, un." He stood and looked around anxiously before bolting out the door.

* * *

"Wait!" Sasori called after Deidara, sitting up on the couch and extending his arm. It was pointless. Deidara had been humiliated. Nothing Sasori did would change that…going after him now would probably make it worse.

"What are you doing, Sasori-san? You're letting him get away!" Tobi cried, flailing his arms dramatically as he chastised his superior.

Sasori said nothing, contemplating deeply. After a brief moment, Sasori looked up at Tobi. "It's not the right time, Tobi."

Sakura looked over at Sasori and Tobi, puzzled. "What do you mean 'it's not the right time'? You should apologize at him!"

Sasori looked at the pink-haired girl dully. "I am not apologizing for anything."

"You freaked him out!"

"You were the one who humiliated him in front of twenty people."

"I did not!" Sakura protested.

Tobi imitated Sakura poorly, gasping then speaking in a high-pitched voice. "Like, Oh my gawd! They're kissing! Eww!"

"I don't sound like that," Sakura said slowly, trying to control her temper. "And…I didn't say anything at all."

"So? Your gasp was still being mean to him! Poor, poor Deidara." Tobi said solemnly, looking to the ground.

"I'll go check on him," Ino said, assuring Tobi, and then walked outside.

Tobi nodded then turned to where Sasori sat, finding it empty. "Huh?"

* * *

Deidara sat on the head of his car, fumbling with his keys. He looked up to see Ino walking toward him. "What is it, un?"

Ino sat down beside him on the hood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can still drive myself home."

Ino frowned. "That's not what I meant." She snatched his keys. "And you aren't driving yourself anywhere."

Deidara looked to his feet, and then said suddenly. "I think I'm messed up, Ino."

Ino half-laughed, "No way. Aside from your obsession with blowing things up, you're pretty normal."

Deidara shook his head. "No…in there. What happened was an accident…but it felt…not bad."

Ino stared at him. "Are you telling me that…you liked it?"

Deidara could feel his cheeks burning. "No!" He jumped to his feet and extended his arms. "Give me my keys."

"No. You've been drinking."

"Not enough to incapacitate me. Look, it's going to be a pain getting a cab to come all the way over here to get my car."

"You almost sound like Shikamaru," Ino said dazedly. "It would be a pain to have to tell your mother that you killed yourself trying to get home drunk."

"I'm not drunk; my reflexes are fine."

"Stop arguing with me or I'll have to knock the shit out of you," Ino threatened. She then added. "You would have no choice but to stay here if I knocked you out."

"I can drive you," Sasori offered, stepping out of the shadows. He noted that both of them stared at him, slightly aghast. They must have been too busy bickering to notice him walk up.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Ino asked doubtfully.

Sasori leaned against a streetlight casually, his arms folded against his chest. "Well, I haven't had a drink in _years_. It would also save Deidara the trouble of coming back over here tomorrow."

Deidara held his hand to his mouth. This was his chance getting away from this place and Ino…but _him_? "He does have a point…"

Ino shrugged and tossed the keys to Sasori. "Whatever," she mumbled as she stalked off.

Deidara grinned and extended his hand. "Thanks."

Sasori looked at him curiously. "You want me to hold your hand?"

"No!" Deidara said quickly. "My keys."

Sasori stared at him incredulously. "I just said I'd drive you."

"You didn't mean it though." Deidara spoke as if it were a fact. "You just said that to get Ino off my back."

"Nonsense," Sasori said as he walked to the driver's side.

Deidara frowned slightly as he got in the passenger's side, unsure of what was in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

For Eternity, Chapter Seven

By Takika

* * *

Author's Note: I am pleased to know that many of you are enjoying For Eternity. Thank you all for your continuous support—all the awesome reviews help me so much. I would also like everyone to know that I intend to hold a contest. Everyone is welcome to participate. Please go to my profile. I will have a link there to tell you the details.

Characters (c) Kishimoto

* * *

The ride was awkwardly silent. Deidara stared out the window, watching streetlights pass them by. Every now and then, he would glance over at Sasori, who kept fully focused on the road.

"So…" Deidara said slowly, glancing at Sasori. "I saw a lot of rivalry between Akatsuki and Hebi." He hadn't really, but he could tell the bands were playing their best and the crowd was a bit divided on who they thought was better...So, he supposed it was a good assumption.

"Yeah, well, Itachi and his brother don't exactly see eye-to-eye." Sasori replied simply, not taking his eyes off the road.

"That's obvious. Itachi-san is about a foot taller."

Sasori stifled a laugh. "You really know how to lighten the atmosphere." Sasori slowed the car as he approached a stop light. "Do I turn left or right?"

"Uh…right. Then you take the third left." Deidara said absentmindedly.

Moments later, Sasori took his third left, pulling into the parking lot of a rundown apartment complex. He parked the car and turned off the ignition.

"Thanks, Sasori," Deidara said, unbuckling his seatbelt. Seconds later, he looked up alarmingly at Sasori. "Sasori, how are you getting home?"

Sasori tossed the keys to Deidara. "Don't worry about it. Do you want me to walk you up?"

Deidara shrugged as he got up and locked his car. "I don't care."

Deidara led Sasori into the building. The white walls of the hallway were cracked and stained yellow.

Sasori saw what looked like a giant rat scurry down the hallway. "Where's your apartment at?"

"Fourth floor." Hearing this, Sasori headed for the elevator, but Deidara shook his head. "I wouldn't if I were you. My neighbor used it last week and ended up stuck in there for three and a half hours."

* * *

Deidara unlocked his door as the lights flickered in the hallway. He walked in, flipped the lights on, and closed the door behind Sasori. Surprisingly, Deidara's three-room apartment was in decent condition. The living room and kitchen, which were adjoined into one larger room, were relatively clean, except for some dirty clothes and magazines that littered the wood floor. 

"Oh, Sasori…?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier…" Deidara couldn't word what he had to say correctly. "About that kiss—"

Sasori looked up quickly. "You call that a kiss?" He grinned mischievously as the blonde's turned beet red. "Don't worry about it, Dei."

Deidara whirled quickly to his answer machine. "If you want something to eat or drink, help yourself."

Sasori opened the refrigerator door, finding only bottles of juice and wads of clay within it. "He's almost as bad as I am."

The freezer, however, was stocked full of frozen pizzas and TV dinners. He pulled out a chicken nugget and macaroni and cheese entrée out of the freezer and popped it into the microwave. Over the hum of the microwave, Sasori heard Deidara's answer machine.

"_Hola, Señor Garcia. Soy Enrique Santiago de la tienda de zapatos. Tengo tu TV en mi baño_---Message has been erased."

Sasori stepped over to where Deidara was. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah, I don't know who this 'Señor Garcia' is, but I'm always getting his messages—"

"_Hola, Guillermo! Es Juanita. Um, Juan ahora. Soy un hombre ahora! Tengo un banana grande en mis pantalones_---Message has been erased."

Sasori was roaring with laughter.

Deidara was clueless. "You know what they're saying?"

"Of course I do," Sasori replied once he was calm enough to. "I don't think 'Señor Garcia' is real though."

"Oh," Deidara replied, and then turned his attention onto the next message.

"_Mr. Doseki, this is Dr. Himura from Saint Bellatrix Hospital. Your mother, Shigeko, was admitted earlier today. I regret to say that she is in critical condition. If you would, come up to the hospital or call me back at 395-2076-8791._ Next Message."

"_Deidara! Where the hell are you? I know the doctor called you a good three hours ago! Well, don't bother coming now! She's dead! Feh! And her dying wish was to see you! _End of messages."

"Cousin Yasu…is as…sensitive as ever.' Deidara choked, trying to suppress his tears. After all, what kind of man cries, especially in front of another man?

"Deidara…" Sasori said awkwardly, patting him on the back. "If you want, I can drive you over there…"

"What's the point?" Deidara's lips trembled. "She's already gone…and that hospital is about two hours away…"

"That's not a problem for me Deidara. I can get you there…and, I can hold that Yasu jerk down so you can give him a well-deserved punch in the face."

Deidara smiled slightly, but couldn't bring himself to laugh. His mom was all he had ever had. She raised him herself, slaved away to make ends meet. She was his best friend. Now…she was gone.

"This is my entire fault…" Deidara said out loud, however, it was mostly to himself. "I wasn't there…had I been there…"

"She still would have gone." Sasori said slowly. He was no good at the sentimental-comforting junk, but he had to at least try. "You can't blame yourself."

Deidara nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Sasori rummaged thorough Deidara's makeshift linen closet and tossed him a towel. "Go get washed up while I eat my chicken nuggets. Then, I'll drive you over there."

"Okay," Deidara said dejectedly as he trekked to his bathroom.

* * *

It was about three-thirty in the morning when Sasori and Deidara arrived at Saint Bellatrix Hospital. They were given an unfriendly welcome by Deidara's cousin Yasu. Yasu didn't exactly get a friendly welcome either, as it was about four in the morning when Sasori decided they were done with Yasu and the two left him bloodied in the parking lot. 

Sasori and Deidara were directed to what was Shigeko's hospital room upon entering the lobby. After walking down endless halls on luminous white, they arrived at their destination.

Instantaneously, a disheartened woman stood and pulled Deidara into an embrace. Her graying hair was tied into a loose bun, which was falling. It added to her untidy appearance, the kind that is created from sitting in a hospital for hours on end at a loved ones bedside. "Oh, Deidara, I knew you'd come," the woman cooed.

Deidara returned the embrace, however slightly unenthusiastically. "Yeah…I made it, Taka-san."

Taka stepped back and smiled sadly at Deidara. "Of course, the missus knew you would, too." She patted Deidara's shoulder comfortingly. "She just couldn't hold on long enough, she knew that too." When Deidara didn't reply, she turned to Sasori. "And who is this?"

"Sasori," Deidara said simply. "And this is Taka-san, my mother's nurse…"

"Well, nice to meet you Sasori. It's unfortunate it's at a time like this…Deidara here never really made many friends…." Taka's voice faded as she rummaged through her jacket pocket. "Ah, this is for you, Deidara."

Deidara took the folded piece of paper Taka was holding. He opened the paper and immediately recognized the writing of his mother.

_Deidara, if you are reading this it means that I was unable to hold on long enough for you to arrive. Don't hold it against your self, son, I knew this was coming for a long time now. In fact, I embrace it. _

_I have been keeping something from you for a long time now, Deidara. I beg you not to hold it against me. I have been lying to myself and to you for the past twenty-three years. I'm sure you recall what I told you about your father. I want you to disregard it. _

_Many years ago, there was a man I loved more than anything. Unfortunately, we could never be together. He was to marry another woman. I am not proud of it, but that did not stop us. For the sake of his reputation, I never told you or anyone else about who your father was. I think you will know him as your boss, Yamanaka Inoichi. _

_Please forgive me, Deidara. I love you so much._

Deidara stared at the piece of paper with in utter surprise. He was unsure of what to think, what to feel. Anger? Betrayal? Relief? At that moment, the only thing he was capable of was uttering a loud 'what?'

* * *

For all of you who don't know Spanish, the translations for the first messages are as followed: 

'Hello, Mr. Garcia. I am Enrique Santiago from the shoe store. I have your TV in my bathroom--'

'Hello, Guillermo. It's Juanita. Um, Juan now. I'm a man now! I have a big banana in my pants--'

And no, there weren't supposed to make sense.

For those of you who know Spanish, let me know how bad I messed up grammatically. :3

* * *

I'm sure the Deidara-Ino thing was expected by many of you. I lack creativity, unfortunately, and had this planned out from the beginning. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

For Eternity, Chapter Eight

By Takika

--

Author's Note: I just finished reading all of For Eternity for the first time. I giggled profusely in the process because I saw anime-Tobi doing that moon slide thing or whatever that Michael Jackson does while playing is bass. . Sorry this took so long, I've been busy this weekend and didn't have as much free time to work on this as I'd have liked.

I would like to remind everyone that my contest is going on until November 13th. Even if you lack artistic talent, you should still submit something anyway. [Yes, I will accept stick figures.

Any way, without further ado, I present to you: Chapter Eight!

Naruto © Kishimoto

"What?" The word seemed to echo through the small hospital room. The note slipped out of Deidara's hands, but was caught by Sasori. He skimmed over the note slightly as he stood idly beside Deidara.

He glanced over at Deidara who had the most incredulous expression he'd ever seen. "What did she originally say about your father?"

"That he was an explorer who got eaten alive by a pack of piranhas in the Amazon."

Sasori looked at him skeptically, wondering if Deidara had actually believed that. He glanced around the room, his gaze falling onto the hospital bed. Deidara's mom lay there, he knew, even though the sheet covered her body.

What was he supposed to do now?

Soon after Sasori began contemplating this, two male nurses came into the room, said a few words to Taka-san, and took Deidara's mother out of the room. Probably to the morgue, Sasori deduced.

Taka squeezed Deidara' shoulder comfortingly, smiling at both he and Sasori. "You boys must be exhausted. Why don't you two go over Deidara's house to rest?" Noticing Sasori's agitated expression, obviously not wanting to drive all the way back to the city, she added. "I meant the one he grew up in, dear. It's about fifteen minutes from here."

Sasori nodded slowly and led Deidara out, who at this point was in such shock he stared blankly and wouldn't speak. Being exhausted probably didn't help him any, as Deidara had been up for at least twenty-four hours and wouldn't sleep at all on the way to the hospital.

Sasori found himself stuck at yet another stoplight. He turned to Deidara, who was staring out the window with a vacant expression. "Hey, Dei, left, right or straight?" When Deidara didn't reply, he said lightly. "One grunt for left, two for right, none for straight."

Deidara gave Sasori a look that must have been a glare, but due to his lack of emotion, his expression just looked odd. "Left." He turned back to his window. Everything from that point on became blurry and obscure.

Deidara found himself in a familiar room—his room, from when he was younger. Everything was just how he left it—including his racecar framed bed that he got when he was about five. They never had enough money to buy him a new bed once he grew out of it. It had never really bothered him, however, because the bed was quite long and he had enough room in his bed when he slept in a fetal position, which he mostly did.

He looked around the room, wide-eyed, and then realized he was lying in his bed, blankets up to his neck. When did this happen? Moments later, Sasori walked in the room with a fresh cup of coffee. Deidara immediately propped himself up with his elbows as he spoke. "Sasori…how did I get here?"

Sasori turned Deidara's desk chair towards the bed and sat down. "You don't remember? We got here about ten minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you, so I was going to carry you…but you ended up being a bit heavier than I thought…How's your head? It got hit pretty hard on the porch step."

Deidara couldn't figure out if he was kidding or not so he groped the back of his head worriedly, finding it unscathed. He yawned and watched Sasori drink his coffee. He was curious how Sasori had managed to find his house, but he doubted he'd get a straight answer.

Sasori looked up at Deidara and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You should be sleeping."

"You're not sleeping," Deidara said pointedly.

"I don't sleep often," Sasori replied simply.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you another day when you're not so tired. Maybe."

"I'm not tired," Deidara said defiantly. When Sasori reached over and closed his eyes with a gentle slide of his fingers; however, Deidara fell instantly asleep.

The next few days blended together to the point Deidara didn't even know what day it was anymore. There were two things he knew. One was that today was the day of his mother's funeral. The other, was that Sasori hadn't left his side…well, aside from when was imperative for him to. Sasori's presence did not bother Deidara. It was more of a comfort than anything. He couldn't understand why Sasori stayed…and when Deidara actually thought about it, he had only known the guy for a little over a week, but it felt like he had known him for years, but he barely knew anything about Sasori. He wouldn't talk about himself and was more concerned about him, Deidara. Earlier that morning he had asked Sasori a simple question and Sasori had only asked him if he wanted cheese on his eggs instead of answering the question.

Deidara sat behind the wheel of his car for the first time in what felt like an eternity. It was a nice change, driving, instead of staring out the window. He watched as Sasori got in the passenger seat in a matching black suit. As he buckled, Deidara pulled out of the driveway.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Deidara asked as he drove down the empty street.

"Tell you what?"

"About you. Why you don't sleep and that song and---"

Sasori cut him off. "Not today. Today is already very significant. Furthermore, it would be very disrespectful to your mother for you to be more interested in my past than mourning your mother."

"Fine," Deidara snapped. "It has to be a normal day where I'm sober and not tired. Any other requirements?"

"Preferably when you are not so irritable and have an open mind. It also must be in an isolated area with milk, cookies, strawberries, and chocolate fondue."

"Why all that?"

"Because it's yummy."

The word 'yummy' sounded very weird coming out of Sasori's mouth, and Deidara expressed this by gaping at him.

"Deidara—please. I know I'm beautiful, but you have to watch the road." Sasori said, turning the dial on the car radio. The tone in his voice indicated that he was still annoyed with Deidara's persistence.

Deidara answered with a grunt. That comment may not have bothered him at any other time, but it struck him as more than irritating right then. He continued to drive as the radio changed from Mariah Carey to some weird folk music to the Chili Peppers [where it luckily stayed.

The pair was at the funeral service in no time at all. Many of Shigeko's old friends and remaining relatives were there, paying their respects to the deceased.

Deidara stood beside his mother's casket. Silent tears slid down his cheeks. After a long moment, he turned away, only to find Yamanaka Inoichi enter the room.


	9. Chapter 9

For Eternity, Chapter Nine

By Takika

* * *

Author's Note: I would say I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner, but frankly, I'm not. I've had a lot going on, mostly school, with the depressing feelings one gets when someone close to them has…departed. I've had to wait to write this so I could get it to go the way I want it to. I hope it pleases you some what.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" The words echoed angrily through the small funeral parlor. Silence fell upon the other occupants of the room and stared in shock as Deidara lunged forward at Inoichi. He swept upon him like a wild animal, tackling him viciously and doing whatever he could to injure the older man.

Despite all of Sasori's strength, he couldn't pry Deidara away from his father. Ino put forth her efforts, and with her aid, the two managed to get Deidara off him. By then, Inoichi had a bloody lip, a black eye, and what looked like three long, bloody scratch marks from the bottom of Inochi's left eyelid to his chin.

Deidara was still trying to get to Inoichi, reaching for him in clawing motions, snarling violently and cursing him with every obscenity he could muster. Sasori began to wonder if he'd start foaming at the mouth.

"What the hell, Deidara! Chill out!" Ino nearly screamed in his ears. She had no idea what drugs Deidara were on that were causing him to act like this.

Deidara broke down into fierce sobs. He had no composure left; he just let the tears flow. His knees became weak, causing him to slide limply to the floor. He tried to speak, but it was so incoherent amidst the tears, his words sounded like moans of a dying animal. He dug his palms into his eyes as his fingers clenched his hair.

Inoichi got to his feet and offered Deidara a hand up, who weakly took it. Inoichi dusted off Deidara's shoulder lightly as a way to give himself a moment to form words. "I suppose…I owe you an explanation."

"Yeah," Deidara mumbled as he wiped his face off with his sleeve. "You do."

* * *

Inoichi and Deidara sat across from each other in an unused room at the funeral home. Sasori stood idly by the entrance of the room, in case there was another 'incident.' Ino stood beside him too, motivated mostly by curiosity, but there to help Sasori nonetheless.

Deidara fidgeted in his seat as Inoichi inhaled deeply then said, "I first met your mother about twenty-five years ago." Deidara nodded slowly as Ino craned her neck to hear what her father said.

"We met at the university. I was majoring in business, while your mother was studying to be a nurse, so naturally we didn't have any classes together. We med by chance one day in the court yard…"

* * *

_Shigeko sat in the courtyard studying for her mid-term exams. She sat the thick textbook down beside her and stretched her legs out, not noticing the tall blond walking past her. He obviously didn't notice her either, because he toppled over, his lunch flying in the air and splattering on the concrete. _

"_Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Shigeko said frantically, helping the blond gather his things. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," he looked up at her, grinning. "I'm Yamanaka Inoichi."_

"_I'm Doseki Shigeko," she replied. Her eyes widened as her eyes fell upon Inoichi's food. "I'm so sorry, Yamanaka-san, I believe I have cost you your lunch."_

_His carefree smile made Shigeko's heart flutter. "It's not a problem, Doseki-san."_

"_I, um, I have half of a turkey and cranberry sandwich you can have."_

"_You're so sweet, Doseki-san! Thank you1" Inoichi said cheerfully as he took a seat beside her._

* * *

Inoichi was smiling, although his eyes were tear-filled. He sighed heavily, as if it would make the tears go away. "I've always loved Shigeko…I don't expect you to understand, Deidara. I understand completely if you hate me…"

Deidara said nothing, waiting for Inoichi to continue.

"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. My parents, however, didn't approve. They had hand selected my bride years before, without my knowledge. It was a tradition my family had practiced for centuries. To them Shigeko might have been pretty enough, nice enough, but she lacked proper breeding….back then, no one ever dreamed of defying their parents—at least, that was how I was raised." He added a moment later. "I did consider of running away and eloping. But, Shigeko…she was so unselfish. She didn't want my family to disown me."

Deidara narrowed his eyes slightly, not really knowing what to think.

"So, because of Shigeko's insistence, I married the woman my parents wanted me to." He turned to Ino quickly. "Don't get me wrong, Ino. I love your Mother very much."

"I understand, Dad." She smiled slowly. "It's your first love you can never forget." She glanced at Sasori out of the corner of her eye and saw him nodding in agreement. "Continue, Dad."

"I didn't know about you, Deidara, until Ino started high school. I saw you and Shigeko at the orientation."

Deidara remembered that. Inoichi had pulled his mother aside and had a quiet conversation—they seemed to be whispering, but their expressions had hinted that it was quite heated.

* * *

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me, Shigeko?" Inoichi demanded. _

"_He doesn't _concern_ you."_

"_He doesn't concern me?" Inoichi hissed. "For Christ's Sake, Shigeko, I'm his father!" His voice dropped an octave. "I could have helped you…I still can."_

* * *

Inoichi looked up at Deidara. "Your college tuition hasn't been spent up yet, has it?"

"No." Deidara said slowly, realizing the man sitting in front of him had been his mother's secret source for helping Deidara with his college funds.

"That's good." Inoichi replied, slightly delayed.

Deidara leaned forward, his elbows sitting on his knees. "I don't hate you, um…"

Inoichi waved his hand carelessly. "Call me whatever you want. Frog-lips, if it strikes your fancy."

"Okay, _Frog-lips_, I'm not mad at you or anything…" Deidara looked at the floor then back at his father. "And I still want my job. I'm going to have to change my hours once the next term starts—"

"And that's all fine, Deidara." He stood as Deidara did and embraced him. "But let's talk business later."

Deidara nodded and followed Inoichi out of the room. He clasped his hand on Ino's shoulder. "I guess I'm your big brother now."

"Yeah," Ino agreed, but finding the prospect of it odd. "Knowing this now, I am so glad I didn't make any advances on you."


	10. Chapter 10

For Eternity, Chapter Ten

By Takika

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update… Just to let you know, I had to mature this for the beginning of this chapter. If you don't like it, be a normal person and don't read it. …I started wondering if I would get a better response with my contest if I stopped writing this….

-evil laugh- I'm not that mean…I don't think…I just have a horrible case of writer's block….that's why it's taken forever…yeah. .

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

"_Danna, do you love me?" The blond asked, kneeling beside Sasori on his Danna's bed. He stared at Sasori intently, awaiting his answer._

_Sasori looked up from tinkering with his puppet and looked at him incredulously. "Of course I do."_

_Deidara leaned closer to his Danna, whispering in his ear. "Prove it."_

_Desire was ignited like a match on gasoline, consuming them, devouring them. Deidara moaned Sasori's name as Sasori thrust into him—_

* * *

_--_

Sasori woke up with what would have been a cold sweat…if he could sweat, that is. He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He got off the couch and turned off the TV he had fallen asleep watching. A soap opera was on displaying smutty scenes on the TV screen. That must have been the reasons for his dream…He walked into his poor excuse of the kitchen and eyed the clock. 2:03 P.M….Deidara would be close to getting out of class by now.

In the two months since Shigeko's death, Sasori hadn't seen much of Deidara. When they had returned from St. Bellatrix, Itachi was on a rampage because Sasori had left and missed several practices. While Sasori had to commit himself to Akatsuki, Deidara's fall semester had started and he had been extremely busy with his studies.

Today…he would see Deidara, he decided, as soon as he got the images of his dream out of his head. Walking over to his sink, he splashed cold water on his face. He had to make it go away…

* * *

Deidara sat in class, bored out of his mind. Not only was this class boring, it was excruciatingly hard—not a good combination. It might have well been Nuclear Physics or something. The class was required for video game design, so Deidara dealt with it. Not too long from now, he'd be able to make video games with all kinds of explosions…he was willing to take any class to get to that point, no matter how difficult or boring the class was.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Fifteen more minutes until the class was over…which meant fifteen minutes until the weekend…Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much as he would have liked. He had a fifteen page essay he had to finish up that was due on Monday. He wasn't a procrastinator or anything…he just hadn't gotten around to writing more than eight pages of it in the past two weeks. He had gotten behind on his bills, so he was working as much as possible. Inoichi and Sasori had both offered to help with the bills, but Deidara declined. He had support himself. Inoichi was already helping with tuition; he didn't need him helping any more.

Deidara quickly took notes on what the professor was droning on about. Something about the projection of ions and a thingamajig…he looked down at his paper, frowning. He couldn't even read his own chicken scratch. He'd have to focus on what he was writing so it was neater.

Class was dismissed and Deidara gathered his things and headed to the car. He put the key in the car door and began to open it. It closed. He looked up and saw a hand on the door. The hand connected to an arm that belonged to—

"Hey, Deidara."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Sasori. Fancy meeting you here."

"Got any plans?"

"Well—"Deidara began, but he was quickly cut off.

"Good. We'll go to your place. If we don't hurry up and get there, the milk will spoil." Sasori held up two plastic garbage bags, one of which clearly contained a gallon of milk.

"I could unlock the passenger side and start the car if you'd move your hand." Sasori walked over to the passenger side as Deidara got in, unlocked the door and started the engine. Once Sasori was in and they were both buckled, Deidara backed out of the parking spot and headed out of the parking lot. "What is the meaning of this, anyway?"

"Meaning of what?" Sasori asked, looking out the window.

"That," Deidara motioned toward the groceries.

"I figured we could 'talk' today. Really, I talk, you listen," Sasori replied simply.

Deidara groaned. "I have a paper to work on, Sasori."

"So you don't want me to tell you? I was under the impression you were craving answers...I don't mind keeping my mystique…"

"No…I want to know…I just have a lot to do this weekend." He took a sharp right turn.

"You trying to kill us, Deidara?" Sasori asked good-naturedly . Deidara didn't answer so he assumed that was a 'yes'. "You know…you seem to be under a lot of stress."

"No kidding?" Deidara frowned as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

The blond and redhead got out of the car and headed inside Deidara's apartment. While Deidara sat his stuff down, Sasori unpacked the groceries. He set up the ready-to-serve chocolate fondue, strawberries, and cookies on the small table. He also poured two glasses of milk and set them at the table.

Sasori took a seat, dipping a strawberry in the fondue. "Are you coming this year, Deidara, or are you going to make me wait a decade?"

Deidara sat across from him, shoving a cookie in his mouth. "Have you no patience at all?"

Sasori smiled. "None." He took a chug of his milk then spoke seriously. "I suppose the first thing you should know is that I am a puppet."


	11. Chapter 11

For Eternity, Chapter Eleven

* * *

Author's Note: Eh, sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My only excuse is that I am lazy and haven't felt like doing anything aside from catching up on art I owe people and my school work…

I have a question for all of you, out of curiosity. If you were to give For Eternity an ending, or add a specific event, what would it be?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

_A puppet? _Deidara cocked his head curiously. "If you're a puppet, why are you eating, un?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. Not out of anger, but that he hadn't expected that question. He had formulated answers to everything from 'are you on crack?' to the mechanics of becoming a puppet. But this? "…It tastes good. Why else would I eat?"

Deidara frowned. He didn't like people bullshitting him. "Where are your strings then?" he asked cynically.

Sasori expected he'd get this. Hell, if someone told him that _they_ were a puppet, he'd smack them. "My 'strings' are not physically apparent. I use my chakra."

Deidara knew what chakra was. He secretly studied ninjutsu …he used chakra to make his clay explode. He snacked on his food in silence for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?"

Why was he telling Deidara this? Sasori reflected, and then spoke. "I once knew someone who looked just like you." He studied Deidara's expression a moment, finding it passive. "Let me see your hands."

Deidara stared at the redhead curiously and extended his arms across the table.

Sasori studied Deidara's palms. Both bore light horizontal lines. He traced one with his index finger. "Where did you get these?"

Deidara stiffened and retracted his hands. "They are birth marks. Why?"

Sasori decided not to mention that the Deidara he knew had mouths on his hands. He simply sipped his milk and asked. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

--

_Reincarnation_…Deidara thought as he pressed his palms against the shower wall, hot water spraying down on him as steam filled the room.

_It's all a bunch of bullshit….Feh, it's what I get for befriending that damn guitarist. I can't believe he tried to tell me he was a puppet! _

Deidara turned off the shower water and stepped out. En route to his bedroom, he glanced at the kitchen table. It was still littered with sweets. He'd have to take care of that later, before he worked on his paper. Anything to keep his mind off of his conversation with the so-called 'puppet' that took place a few hours earlier. A part of him wanted to believe Sasori. The guy had been very kind to him and all…but the more sensible side of him was pissed that Sasori actually tried to convince him that he was a puppet.

There was that whole reincarnation deal too. What was the point in looking at his birthmarks? Why did Sasori mention that he had known someone who looked just like him? Was he implying that _he_wasthe reincarnation of the person Sasori had known?

Ha, that was _beyond_ ridiculous! He and Sasori were about the same age, weren't they? That would make the person Sasori knew close to his age too. Or not. But Deidara would have already been alive when the other person died, so there was no way he could be that person's reincarnation.

Unless Sasori was telling the truth.

_That's crazy_, Deidara cursed himself. Deidara refused to believe that Sasori was a puppet.

About ten minutes later, Deidara settled himself in front of his computer and began working on his paper. He had barely finished typing his name when his phone rang.

"Hello," Deidara answered his tone irritable.

"Hey," replied a cheerful feminine voice. Ino.

"_Qu'est-ce tu veux?_" Deidara asked. Ino was taking French, so he had been using her to brush up on his French, something he hadn't done since he was a junior in high school.

Ino laughed. "I want to talk to you. How are you?"

"Mmm…" Deidara thought a moment. "fine."

"You don't sound 'fine'. More _mal_ than anything."

"Oh…yeah." Deidara had to agree with her. "Today's been a bit…stressful." He paused. "Hey, Ino, what are your thoughts on reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation?" Deidara sensed a bit of a surprise in Ino's voice. "I guess the idea of it is nice."

"How so?"

Ino paused. "It depends upon what you believe. Some people think that once you're dead, that's the end of it all. You cease to exist. That's pretty scary, isn't it? Then there's some who believe your soul goes to Heaven or Hell, depending upon how you lived your life. The thought of going to Heaven is more comforting than to just stop existing…But I figure it might get boring, so reincarnation is great, especially if you like living…"

Deidara took a deep breath. "Is it possible that reincarnation is real?"

"Anything is possible."

"Ino…" Deidara began.

"Don't 'Ino' me." Ino snapped. "Listen. Have you heard of O-Tei? She died of consumption before she could marry her love. But she swore that she would come back in a stronger body if he would wait for her. And you know what? She came back, looking identical to her previous self, and her love found her and they lived happily ever after."

"You left a lot of that out. Including that that is a _myth_." Deidara said gruffly.

"Yes, it is a myth. But it is _possible_ that it was rooted in an actual event." Ino countered.

Deidara was silent for a moment. "So…would a person who was a reincarnate of someone look like them?"

"What am I, an expert or something?" Ino said humorously. "I don't think they would necessarily look like the person. Nor would the person actually remember their past life. They would probably have some kind of physical feature in common with their former self though."

Deidara felt his blood run cold. "Like…a birth mark?"

"Yeah. It might be something small and meaningless now, but could have been very important long ago. A birthmark on your arm could be a scar from where you were shot with a gun or something."

Deidara nodded slowly as if she could see him, looking at the palms of his hands.

"Did I help you any?" Ino's voice echoed in his ear.

"Yes, you did. I need to go now." He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He stood and looked down at his computer. His paper would have to wait. He had to find Sasori.


	12. Chapter 12

For Eternity, Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto, _The Rose of Sharyn_ © KsE

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait on this. I had half the chapter typed and I couldn't come up with anything. I forced myself to finish it before Christmas [I did good with less than 5 hours to spare on my clock! as a well-deserved gift for my beloved readers. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait or as cheesy. x3

メリークリスマとあけましておめでとうございます！

Joyeux Nöel et Bonne Année!

* * *

Deidara dialed the number to Sasori's apartment. No answer. He tossed the cordless phone aside and grabbed his jacket and keys. Locking his door behind him, he headed to his car. It would be cheaper and perhaps more sensible to take the bus or train, but for some reason he felt that he would get there faster if he drove.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Deidara turned down the main rode, heading towards the center of the city. He turned on the radio as he drove.

"_Local underground metal band, Akatsuki, who got signed a label a few months ago, will be releasing their first full-length album next week,"_The DJ said. "_An' duuude, it's f---en sweet. Here's a taste of—"_

The DJ's voice faded away, drowned out by the honking of car horns. Deidara turned up the radio, but by the time he did, the DJ had already finished speaking. A song Deidara had heard once before was now playing on the radio.

"_What would I do, to behold? The smile, the face of love. You never left me, the rising sun will always speak your name."_

Deidara tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music, wishing the light would change so he could go. He was getting more anxious to see Sasori.

About twenty minutes later, Deidara pulled up to Sasori's apartment complex. He parked the car and got out. Since he wasn't exactly sure which apartment was Sasori's, he checked the inhabitants list that was posted at the front of the building. 'Akasuna no Sasori' lived in apartment 2-A. He ran up the stairs to the second floor and banged on the door to 2-A.

"Son, what the deuce are you doing?"

Deidara turned to a small old lady who was craning her neck out of the doorway across the hall. He bowed apologetically. "I am sorry,_Obaa-san_, I am looking for Sasori."

"Well, what are you, an idiot or something? He ain't home."

Deidara grimaced at the lady's bluntness. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No."

"O-"

"But I can tell you where he's at."

--

Deidara looked down at the crumbled napkin in which he had written the location of the building where Sasori was. He parallel parked his car on the side of the street and stepped out. It looked oddly familiar. A moment later, Deidara realized that this was close to where he had first met Sasori….Deidara shuddered at the thought of the horrid coffee incident.

Deidara walked down a dark alleyway. He came to a heavy metal door and knocked on it. He could hear some yelling from the other side of the door. Moments later, it opened.

"Deidara!"

Deidara nearly fell over. He braced himself in the doorway and looked down at Tobi, who had attacked his waist in a hug. "Tobi….what are you doing?"

"Tobi missed you!"

A dark haired figure appeared in front of Deidara and pulled Tobi away with ease. Deidara recognized him as Akatsuki's lead singer, Itachi. Itachi stared into Deidara's eyes, never looking away for even a second. "What do you want?"

"I…uh…need to talk to Sasori, un."

"He's busy," Itachi said simply.

"I really need to talk to him. It's important."

"I said that he is busy."

"Damn, Itachi, give the dude a break," the blue-haired drummer, Kisame, said.

Itachi turned away to look at Kisame. "Fine," he said. He looked back to Deidara. "He's not here."

"But he'll be right back!" Tobi added quickly, catching onto Deidara's disappointment.

"He will?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"Yes," Itachi replied reluctantly. "I suppose you can come in until he gets back."

Deidara stepped into the room. It was large and spacious, with barely anything in the room. There was sound equipment and various instruments. Save a table and some chairs, the room was empty. Deidara took a seat and twiddled his thumbs.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, and fifteen minutes of listening to Itachi bitch about every god damned thing, Sasori arrived. He bore two plastic bags filled with Chinese take-out.

Tobi ran over excitedly. "You're back! Tobi is so happy! And hungry! Did you get chopsticks? Tobi loves chopsticks!"

Sasori took a step back, a bit bombarded by Tobi's…_eagerness_. He set the bags on the table and looked over at Deidara quizzically. "Uh….hi?"

Deidara smiled in return. "I decided that it's possible that you aren't completely bonkers."

"Jolly good," Sasori said a bit dryly. He pulled out a box of lo mien. He slurped up some noodles. "How did you know how to get here?"

Deidara shrugged, dodging an egg roll Tobi was trying to feed him. "Some crazy old lady across from your apartment gave me directions."

Sasori nodded knowingly. "Chiyo-baasan." He paused. "Was there something in particular you wanted to know?"

There was. But now…after all the excitement of getting there and everything, Deidara had forgotten exactly what it was. "Yeah…um….why don't you tell me about…your past."

Sasori nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

_The sun was blazing hot as the two shinobi traveled in the desert. "Danna," the blonde one said, looking down at his partner from a flying clay bird. 'Danna' was within a grotesque puppet called 'Hiruko._

"_What?" Sasori demanded irritably. He wasn't big on talking. Especially while on a mission. Deidara's loud mouth could easily give away their position if it came down to it. Hell, Deidara in general could give them away._

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_Does it look like it?" Sasori asked. For Christ's sake! They were in the middle of a desert. There was nothing around but sand. Did Deidara honestly think that they could be remotely close to their destination while they were in the middle of no where?_

"_Uh…no…un."_

"_There's your answer." _

_The two were silent until they reached the outskirts of a small town. As much as he hated to, Sasori had to de-summon Hiruko and walk normally. Hiruko would attract too much attention._

_Deidara beamed. "That's how I like my danna, un!"_

_Sasori snorted. "I'm not your anything." The walked beside each other into the town. Both knew that Sasori was full of shit. Sasori wasn't good at expressing his emotions…so why the hell should he bother? Deidara knew how he felt anyway. There was nobody who could replace Deidara. He meant…well…everything._

_Deidara clasped his hand with Sasori's as they walked into the town. They didn't get any weird looks like one would expect. Deidara looked like a woman who lacked a 'chest' so no one really thought anything of it. Except Sasori._

"_Deidara…" Sasori said, uncomfortable with the 'PDA'_

"_You know, Danna," Deidara said with a grin. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were blushing."_

* * *

After Sasori finished telling his story, Deidara stared at him. What was the point telling that? "…That was random."

Sasori looked to the ground. "Yeah. It was the first thing that popped in my mind…"

Deidara nodded. "I can tell." The two began talking about other things, such as Akatsuki's album release. Secretly though, Deidara wondered if Sasori liked him for who he was and not as memory of someone who no longer existed.


End file.
